drag_race_mexicofandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
First season of the Mexican version of Drag Race. The winner will win $500,000 pesos ($ USD 25,894.12), one year supply of Anastasia Beverlly Hillz Cosmetics, a crown and scepter from Fierce Drag Jewels, a holiday courtesy of ALandCHUCK.travel & a photo-spread in Paper ''magazine. The first season was filmed during the spring of 2019, in Mexico City, with 10 contestants revealed. The show is produced by Comedy Central Latin-America and Imagen Televisión, the cast was open in winter of 2018, vía twitter. The theme song playing during the runway every episode was "Cover Girl" from RuPaul's album ''Champion. The ending song was Rock It (To the Moon) by RuPaul. RuPaul was guest judge for episode 1, and she appared on the werkroom (La Sala de Trabaja). Contestants (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) : :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was runner-up :█ The contestant was eliminated without lip-syncing the final lip-sync :█ The contestant lost the first lip-sync round. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, and was in the running. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the two maxi challenge winners. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team and praised as one of the best individually, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two or six and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two or six, lost the lip-sync for your life, and was eliminated. :█ The contestant returned to be made-over by a competing contestant and their partner won the maxi challenge, but they were not allowed back into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to be made-over by a competing contestant and was not allowed back into the competition. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. Lip-syncs Episodes 'Episode 1: "Hijas del Maíz"' * Guest Judges: RuPaul , José María Torre and Galilea Montijo *'Mini Challenge:' Photo Shoot *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Rita Malverde *'Maxi Challenge:' Create an outfit with corn and corn products. *'Runway Theme:' NA *'Maxi Challenge Winners:' Iviza Lioza *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A $2,500 gift card from Cuidado Con El Perro. *'Bottom Two:' Mia Pop and Sophia Nari *'Lip Sync Song:' "Eternamente Bella" by Alejandra Gúzman. *'Eliminated:' Mia Pop 'Episode 2: "Batalla de Grupas"' * Guest Judges: María Daniela *'Mini Challenge:' Best Selfie Ever *'Mini Challenge Winner: '''Lexxxy, America Fendi and Debra Men *'Maxi Challenge:' Singing and dancing girl group battle. *'Runway Theme:' NA *'Maxi Challenge Winners:Debra Men & Paris Bang Bang *'''Maxi Challenge Prize: A $ 5,500 gift card from Zara. *'Bottom Two:' Finlandia Snow and Lexxxy *'Lip Sync Song:' "Pobre Estúpida" by María Daniela y su Sonido Lasser *'Eliminated:' Finlandia Snow 'Episode 3: "Familia PLuda"' * Guest Judges: Consuelo Duval and Pierre Angelo *'Mini Challenge:' Reggaetón Dance *'Mini Challenge Winner: '''America Fendi and Rita Malverde *'Maxi Challenge: Act in a sketch parodying the P.Luche Family *'''Runway Theme: Faux Fur Fabulous (Peluche en el Estuche) *'Maxi Challenge Winners: ' Paris Bang Bang *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' Three wigs from Raquel Welch Voltage. *'Bottom Two:' Rita Malverde and Sophia Nari. *'Lip Sync Song:' "La Abusadora" by Laura León *'Eliminated:' Sophia Nari. 'Episode 4: "Snatch Game: Parodiando"' * Guest Judges: Michelle Rodríguez and Mara Escalante *'Mini Challenge:' Reading is Fundamental *'Mini Challenge Winner: '''Paris Bang Bang *'Maxi Challenge: ' Impersonate celebrities in the Snatch Game *'Runway Theme:' Las 1000 Thalías (Thalía Looks) *'Maxi Challenge Winners: ' Lexxxy *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' Spa Treatment on Hela Spa Polanco. *'Bottom Two:' Coco Máxima and Rita Malverde. *'Lip Sync Song:' "Arrasando" by Thalía *'Eliminated:' Rita Malverde 'Episode 5: "Maquíllate, maquíllate" * '''Guest Judges: Andrea Legarreta and Jimena Pérez "La Choco" *'Mini Challenge:' Gay Lottery *'Mini Challenge Winner: '''Coco Máxima *'Maxi Challenge: ' Makeover members of the "Drag Race" crew and prepare a lip sync performance to RuPaul's Song Click Clack *'Runway Theme:' NA *'Maxi Challenge Winners: ' Coco Máxima *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A $ 5,500 gift card from Andrea Shoes. *'Bottom Two:' Debra Men and Lexxxy. *'Lip Sync Song:' "Me Río De Ti" by Gloria Trevi *'Eliminated:' Lexxxy 'Episode 6: "Roas-tizadas" * '''Guest Judges: Franco Escamilla and Luisito Comunica *'Mini Challenge:' Gay Lottery *'Mini Challenge Winner: '''Iviza Lioza *'Maxi Challenge: ' Perform a comedy roast of the judges in front of a live audience *'Runway Theme:' NA *'Maxi Challenge Winners: ' Paris Bang Bang *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' Samsung Galaxy A70 courtesy by WalMart Mexico and Samsung *'Bottom Two:' America Fendi and Coco Máxima *'Lip Sync Song:' "Me Hipnotizas" by Becky G ft. Natti Natasha *'Eliminated:' America Fendi 'Episode 7: "Baile Mexicano" * '''Guest Judges: Ricardo Covalín, Salo Shayo and Hector Terrones *'Mini Challenge:' Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini Challenge Winner: '''Debra Men *'Maxi Challenge: Mexican Ball: Design outfits for three different categories - Mexican Food, Typical Mexican Dress, and Mexican Woman Power (Empoderadas). *'''Runway Theme: NA *'Maxi Challenge Winners: ' Iviza Lioza *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A $ 15,000 gift card from Pineda Covalin. *'Bottom Two:' Debra Men and Paris Bang Bang *'Lip Sync Song:' "Baila Cassanova" by Paulina Rubio *'Eliminated:' Debra Men 'Episode 8: "Reunión"' The queens reunite to discuss the season's highlights and drama * Miss Congeniality: Debra Men 'Episode 9: "Sobrevivimos: Final"' *'Maxi Challenge: ' Write and record lyrics for a song and perform in a music video *'Runway Theme:' Best Drag *'Top Two:' Iviza Lioza and Paris Bang Bang *'Lip Sync Song:' "Covergirl" by RuPaul *'Third Place:' Coco Máxima *'Runner-Up:' Iviza Lioza *'Winner:' Paris Bang Bang